


The Product is Faulty, Please Refund

by SnickeringFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon fodder - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deaths, F/M, Gen, Heroine, M/M, Magic, Multiple Worlds, Original Character-centric, Otome - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Reincarnation, Running Away, Self-Insert, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, a lot of swearing, and tag again after more apropriate plot, bl harem, coward - Freeform, cultivation, death flags, disassosiation, escape artist, gamer - Freeform, mob character - Freeform, reserve harem, the only sane person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox
Summary: An epic saga of an amnesiac and her inept System traverse through universes in a quest to find the cause of her lost memories.Between alarming possessive main characters, hole-filled story plots, multiple deaths, and accidental involvements thattotallynother fault, she begins to think that her memory loss is not amnesia and she just lack memories because she is not even real.But that's impossible, right?...Right?





	1. [GAME OVER]

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad's Summary:
> 
> Reincarnated into a story. Whether it was manga, novel, or game. 
> 
> If you are the villain/villainess, there's a 90% chance the capture targets become attracted to you. 
> 
> If you are the main character, there's a 90% chance you ended up with a harem. 
> 
> If you are a mob character, there's a 90% chance the love interests will gathered around you. 
> 
> If you are the unfortunate canon fodder, there's a 90% chance you'll be pulling aggro on the main character BECAUSE their love interests ONLY interested in you.
> 
> -And don't forget about the Cheat System. At least 95% Reincarnator will be given a cheat. Either it was a Legendary Blessing, Infinite Storage, Ultimate Healing Power, or other various Systems....
> 
>  
> 
> ...Well. I have that too.
> 
> It's just.
> 
> I DON'T EVEN WANT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Interface: [The Black Prince proposed to you] (Accept) (Consider)  
> Me: ...dude what the f***k. Where's the (Deny) option?! I want Refund!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Interface: [Yandere King finally succeeded in capturing you] (Submit) (Give up)  
> Me: The f***k you trash product! Escape escape escape!!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Interface: [The Demonic Icy General become infatuated with you] (Respond the feeling) (Cultivate the love)  
> Me: ...Just die, you buggy System!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Original Story. English is not my native tongue, so if you found verb and grammar errors please tell me, reader.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a big spider in front of me.

 

—no, there's a giant spider in front of me.

.

.

.

There's a fucking  _gigantic_  spider in front of me.

I blinked, staring silently at one of its many eyes. Seconds before its right front leg moved. I caught it bearing down on me before my sight swallowed by darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

[YOU DIED.]

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

 

.

I gasped and trying to breath before I was aware of something cocooned me tightly.

_Blankets?_

I'm struggling to free my hands where they trapped to my sides. Grunting, with difficult attempt I managed to free my right hand. The fabric is so sticky and can stretched impossibly wide that it was a miracle I can free my hand at all.

 

... _Wait. This isn't blanket. This is_ — 

 

—something really sharp piercing my back. 

I just have the time to open my mouth before darkness claimed me once again.

* * *

.

[YOU DIED.]

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

  

I inhaled, oh so slowly. And then the sudden pain in my back almost blinded me. Breathing slowly, trying to ignore fire-hot flames of my back now, I examine my entire being. The blankets already enveloped my entire body and binds me.

(A voice in my head whispered this  _isn't_  blankets. This is—

 

—and I tuck that observation to the deep of my unconscious because now is  _not_  the time to make myself panicked.

 

_Sticky, sticky feeling, stretchy, dozen strands of_ — 

 

Nope.) 

 

There's no place on my body that wasn't covered up by blankets. There aren't many air pockets created, and I already feel my lungs burning. I can't open my eyes because the blankets also covered them up. I keep struggling to free myself, even when I was too lightheaded from lack of oxygen. I feel something snap beneath my lying body.

Before I can even do something more, I lose consciousness.

 

* * *

.

[YOU DIED.]

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

 

 

I took a breath, and choked.

 

* * *

 

.

[YOU DIED.]

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

 

 

Still dazed, I snapped my back forward and backward, struggling my entire body to free them from this  _fucking **cobwebs oHmYGODS**_ —

_Giant spider what the fuck_ —

 

Something sharp clipped the side of my head.

 

* * *

 

.

[YOU DIED.]

.

**[ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED]**

**_{TOO TOUGH TO DIE}_ **

[Condition(s): Died five ( **5** ) times in a row by the same enemy.

Description(s): Either your enemy just want to grinding you out of your level, you survive with your willpower alone and enough rage to spit on your enemy, or you are just an unfortunate person who has too many random encounters to count.

Reward(s): One ( **1** ) Unique Skill <Grade: Legendary> <Random Trigger: _high chances to get Skill with high compatibility to resolve the Trigger_ >

.

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

 

 

_I... don't want to die. I want to live._

_...But. Most importantly._

_I..._

_I... wa...nt..._

 

* * *

 

.

<Condition(s) Triggered>

<Random Trigger Activated>

.

<Unique Skill Obtained>

[ **Infinite Teleport** ]

.

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

 

 

_...to **escape**  this alive._

 

* * *

 

.

<Activate Unique Skill:  **Teleport** >

.

* * *

 


	2. Tutorial 1: [Brave the New World]

The sense of floating enveloped me. There's a subtle yet bright supernova at the back of my eyes. For a moment, I feel weightless. For that second, I feel with a deep certainty that I'm moving, yet I'm still lying on my back.

And then I was falling.

.

.

.

.

_FUCK_ — 

The wind current struck my back viciously. I'm pretty sure something snapped but I can't feel anything apart from adrenaline and the feeling of my body spun wildly.

_FuckfuckfuckI'mgonnadiegonnadiegonnadie_ —

 

.

<Skill Activated:  **Teleport** >

.

 

"—Hngrk!"

Groaning, my body crashed into solid ground. I stayed still, uncertain whether my bones fractured or not, and dreading the pain. My fingers twitches, and slowly I wiggled my toes.

At least they're not broken.

Next, slowly move my arms to confirm they're fine too. I wiggled my arms around to create enough room so I can move them in front of my chest. After that I grip the cobwebs and  _rip_   _them apart_.

The light almost blinded me but I didn't care because now I  _am **free!**_

I took a deep breath, the scents of soils and young leaves assault my nose. The sharp smell of decaying woods mixed up with something resembling musk. After blinking my eyes, I could see tall treetops everywhere. This is a forest.

 

...Shit. 

 

* * *

 

 

After cleaning and disposing the rest of cobwebs that clinging to my body, I sat gingerly on a clean patch of forest floor. Now, I can examine my current situation. Especially when I didn't have a monstrous spider that intent to make a meat-burrito out of me.

Right. I can do this.

Okay. First, what had happened before the spider?

I'm...

_Eating. Yes, my mouth tasted sweet. Pastry. I'm eating pastry._

 

...but before that, what? 

 

...There's a gap in my memory. 

 

_(ba-dump. ba-dump.)_

Cold already seeps into my blood. My hands tingle with icy air. I could barely wheeze out a breath because my heart speed up crazily. 

 

—No, no. Breath. Calm. Relax. Slowly.

I chokes on breath, forcing my lungs to breath slowly despite black spots already appearing in the corner of my vision. I'm aware I was one minute away from full hyperventilate and anxiety attack even when this is  _not_ the best time to do it.

No, no. I can have a meltdown later, when I wasn't in a deadass unknown forest, filled with hundreds upon hundreds chances of me getting killed by animals and plants alike. 

 

_Okay, okay. Accidental amnesia can be mitigated with structured question._

First, who am I? I don't know, yet.

Second, what is my gender? After slightly check, female.

Age? Still don't know.

Race? Pretty sure still human.

Appearance? Still don't know, but apparently I have gray hair. 

 

— _Wait what._

 

I stared dumbly on gray strands hanging just a touch higher than my shoulder.

...Apparently I'm old woman? 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ah, such a pretty, pretty blue... So deep, yet clearer than oceanic Cobalt darkness. Fluff of marshmallow white like stars, fluffy-fluff hanging and grouping and swinging and that's a big, big dragon. Flying like a finely airplane streaking across marshmallow goop, yum, chewy deliciousness_ — 

Did you know, why when you watching on tv someone trekking through jungle, they never once try picking that one very pretty, and bright looking, and  _sure_  was delicious, fruit?

 

...Because 9 out of 10 chances, that was a poisonous fruit.

And I was the idiot that consumed that  _very beautiful looking red fruit after mistaking it as red berry_.

And that's why, at present, I was sprawling in the dirt, paralyzed and numb, staring into the sky between tree canopies, feeling disturbingly happy.

 

After that little identity crisis freak-out, I decided to just ignored it for the meantime and went to choose a path to getting out of this forest. I determined the path with following the fall of shadows.

After what feels like 2 hours walking, I was feeling hungry. I did not bring anything when displacement occurs besides the clothes on my body. I began to look around. Forest is a place where food is abundant ... for forest animals, of course.

Meat, I can get it from animals such as rabbits or deer, but of course I have to hunt them myself. And I can't hunt, not yet. I did not have the necessary tools, and do not have the slightest experience in hunting. And even if I'm lucky to find some animals, I can't process and cook their meat.

I saw a lot of mushrooms growing under the large trees, but I'm not sure they were safe for consumption. Pretty sure those neon blue-spotted mushrooms are poisonous. And they have fifty-fifty chances too. Either they have bizarre shapes with one colour theme or rainbow-mixed colour but normal shapes.

 

This leads me to the third and safer choice, forest fruits.

I gathered some that looked normal, like a mango-like fruit but brown, banana with pinked skin, a few fruit that I was sure was mangosteen, and berries.

First, I try the pink banana. Sniffed it to be extra sure it didn't have suspicious smell. And then I bite into it.

...

...

It...

...was...

surprisingly... bland.

Like, like cookie dough but without sugar.

But at least this one is edible.

When I finished one of the banana, I tried eating the mango look-a-alike.

 

It...

It was super salt _y_   _what the fuck_.

Staring dumbly, I just... I just stared at it.

 

_...you know what? Fuck it_.

So what if it tasted like I drink a shot of salt water? Edible food is edible. I can eat this with bland banana!

When I cut open one of mangosteen, I almost disappointed because the inner flesh already browned. But then I smelled nuts. When I bit into it, well... it tasted like red beans.

 

Feeling brave because of a fairly edible tastes, I forgot to take precautions with the red berries. I eat one, and it tastes a little sweet. I eat one more, and yes it  _really_ tasted a little sweet and not just my imagination. So I eat it all.

Not even a minute later I'm feeling very giddy from something that I can't even remember and vaguely feel my body toppling back.

And yeah. That was why my body feels numb all over still and mind distracted by everything.

A little part of my mind that still sane thought maybe this is how I really died.

 

.

[Condition has been met.]

[ **Resist Poison Lv.1**  acquired.]

.

 

— _Huh?_

Right, about this vaguely transparent screen thing that appeared a while ago and has been bothering me.

_What the fuck is this?_

.

.

 

* * *

  

**{STATUS — SELF UPDATE**

**NAME:** (not yet available)

**AGE:** (not yet available) 

**RACE: Human**

**HP/MP :** (not yet available) 

**TITLE(s):** (not yet available) 

**SKILL(s):**

**[Teleport] [Resist Poison Lv.1]**

**UNIQUE SKILL(s):**

**[Infinite Teleport <Grade: Legendary>]**

**EQUIPMENT(s):** (not yet available) 

**WEAPON(s):** (not yet available)  **}**

 


	3. Tutorial 2: [Interface]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interface: aka the unreliable transparent blue box; death is not permanent but still painful and bound to have gravely alarming consequent; food is good but not if it was yourself; and some other bad decision

 

* * *

 

I thought this floating box was just my imagination.

...

Wait.

If this box is really real, then ... did I really ...?

 

A high-pitched sound was heard.

 

_Wait. That's me._

 

...

Fuck.

Okay. Okay. Compartmentalize it into the back of my mind.

 

So what if I died earlier? Right now I'm alive! Well, poisoned and distracted, but still alive! Muahahahahahahahaha—

 

.

[HP IS EMPTY.

YOU DIED.]

[Start Over] >[Continue]

.

 

— _MOTHERFUCKER!_

 

Didn't I get that poison resist thingamajic before?! Why did I still die?!

 

.

[CLARIFICATION:

**Resist** : to withstand the force or effect of

**Nullify** : to cause something to have no value or effect]

.

 

"hnngggrk...!" My face twitched repeatedly. Is this shitty box sassing me?!

 

.

[INCORRECT DESTINATION.]

[ **DESTINATION** : _INTERFACE_ ]

.

 

...Definitely sassing me.

And what the hell is ‘Interface’? Like, is that a label? A name? Brand? What?? What even are you, trasparent blue box thing?!

 

.

[KEYWORDS INVOKED.]

.

 

_Huh?_

 

.

[DOWNLOADING PACKET DATA......

LOADING TUTORIAL......20%

......45%

......73%

......100%

LOADING COMPLETED.]

[DESTINATION: INTERFACE

TO CHECK FOR AVAILABLE INFORMATION, SAY **INFO**

TO CHECK FOR CHARACTER PROFILE, SAY **PROFILE**

TO CHECK FOR AVAILABLE AND CURRENT MISSION, SAY **MISSION** ]

.

 

_...Um._

_You said ‘Tutorial’ but that wasn’t how Tutorial was done!_

 

Ignoring a rather alarming thought about how I know about how Tutorial was done and not even my own damn name, I’m trying to do what was written in the transparant box. There’s nothing I can do but waiting for the numbness to pass. But how to say it? My tongue only slightly responsive but I still can’t say anything. Maybe with thinking it?

_Er, Info...?_

 

.

[ **INFO** ]

[CURRENT WORLD HISTORY

CURRENT PLOT

TIMELINE

ZONE MAP

INTERFACE]

.

 

Everything in the list are greyed out. My eyebrow twitches.

I try to choose the first line with staring hard at it, and a grey transparent box poped up.

 

.

[ **CURRENT WORLD HISTORY** ARE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE.

YOU NEED TO UNLOCK **BASIC HISTORY** AND **BASIC LANGUAGE.** ]

.

 

_USELESS! GAAAH! FFF—wait, check another one_.

 

.

[ **CURRENT PLOT** ARE CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE.

YOU NEED TO ACCEPT **MAIN MISSION**.]

.

 

_Okay fuck—another!_

 

.

[ **TIMELINE** ARE CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE.

YOU NEED TO UNLOCK **CURRENT PLOT**.]

.

[ **ZONE MAP** ARE CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE.

YOU NEED TO UNLOCK **BASIC MAPPING**.]

.

[ **INTERFACE** : A |REDACTED| or |REDACTED| that enabling user to communicate with other |REDACTED|. INTERFACE is currently active in EASY MODE. User Clearance Level is: **2**. |REDACTED| Clearance Level is: **8**.]

.

 

_Fucking. Useless. SHIT!!_

Screaming murder in my head didn’t magically makes me can move or have the list available, but at least it makes my erupting rage cooling down a bit.

_When I get my hands on the ones that responsible for this entire things..._

 

Okay. So. Interface. Even with redacted words I’m definitely sure this thing is a program. Or maybe advanced AI. But to appeared in front of me, and _maybe_ can read my mind, something like Virtual Reality...? But I still can feel my death. They’d still so vivid, the pains that I feel that time... the winds that buffeting me... even now, the forest smell so sharp and distinct. VR technologies didn’t yet reached this level.

...

Oh well.

Just think that as AI for now. Too many things that more important than the origin of the useless blue box. Like that alarming sounds.

 

Something... there’s something near me. I can’t look because my head still paralyzed, but I look around with my eyes. I slow my breath, and listen carefully.

.

.

Oookay that’s unnerving and I think I k _new what is that_ —

.

[Skill proficiency reached.]

[ **Poison Resist Lv.1** became **Poison Resist Lv.2** ]

.

 

Is that shit even useful because I’m _still_ paralyzed on the ground! I need to move _now_! Something is crawling on my stom _asdfgh_ —

 

Unintelligible cursing flowing in my mind when that ‘something’ turned out to be a snake. A long snake. A really, really, _really_ long snake. It isn't big, just a little bit smaller than my forearm, and _definitely_ can't swallow me whole even with incredible stretchiness of snakes.

 

It’s just.

How do you feel if there’s a animal that _for sure_ is venomous and standing not even one meter from you? Staring at you with that hungry gaze that full of madness and mindless of destruction? The feeling of endless _consume-mate-hunt_ looping through it?

And I watching it live not even one feet from my face _now_ —

 

.

[YOU DIED.]

[Skill proficiency reached.]

[ **Poison Resist Lv.2** became **Poison Resist Lv.3** ]

[Skill proficiency reached.]

[ **Poison Resist Lv.3** became **Poison Resist Lv.4** ]

[Skill proficiency reached.]

[ **Poison Resist Lv.4** became **Poison Resist Lv.5** ]

 [Start Over] >[Continue]

.

* * *

 

 

I didn’t dare to open my eyes immediately. There’s a chance that the view will make me died again. I listen carefully for some noises like slithers, rattles, or hisses, and when there is nothing I surreptitiously twitching my limbs.

They came out okay, if still weak like noodles.

Opening my eyes, discreetly swiping from left to right, the snake is nowhere to found.

 

_I’m saaaafeee! It didn’t eat me!_

 

Slowly rising my upper body into sitting position, I examine my surrounding once again. I blinked slowly. Nothing has changed, still some trees, much soil, a few bit flowers and fruits. But something still bugging my mind. Something, not quite big but certainly there....

 

_...? Is that?_

 

Narrowing my eyes suspiciously, I eyed the disguised rock. The brown colour really similar with the soil, at a glance it just an empty space of ground. There is a rugged texture like gravel, but when I look closely the rock’s surface was smooth. I want to touch it, but haha, _no fucking way_.

Is there a way to check it out without touching distance? I didn’t want to be poisoned again, or somehow died again. I tilted my head.

 

_Maybe if I poke it with a stick?_

...

_Stick it is._

 

.

[Condition has been met.]

[ **Appraisal Lv.1**   acquired.]

.

 

...

You know what? _Fucking okay_.

[Appraisal] it then!

 

.

[EGG.]

.

.

.

.

_Um?_

 

I think my eyes seeing wrong. Once again.

 

.

[EGG.]

.

 

...

_Er, what?_

 

Once again!

 

.

[EGG.]

.

 

My eyes widening. Oh. Oh my. That is a big egg. Like, _super_ big. How big is the bird that have them? I blink. My spine stiffening.

 

_...birds didn’t usually nesting in open ground._ My thought flashes to the mysterious disappeared long snake from before. My face frozen stiff, even when I slowly turned around and [Appraisal] everything.

 

.

[EGG.]

.

.

[EGG.]

.

[EGG.]

.

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

[EGG.]

.

.

.

.

Ahahahaha.

Of- _fucking_ -course it didn’t eat my corpse. From the start I was mean for _them_.

**_...Fuck._ **

 

_______________________________________________

 

_—Now, how to get away from here?_

I gingerly picked myself from the ground, discreetly scanning my surrounding. The snake maybe camouflaged between greenery near me, or it slithered away searching other _food_ , and will come here again. Either way I’m in a limited time frame to escape.

I feels like I know how, but... what? Something in my previous deaths. Er... I escaped a spider, right. One minute my head in pain, and then I... fall out from the sky? I think. Then I was thinking something and then I just maybe a feet from the ground.

What it is that I thought those time? I want... I want...

 

(— _get away._

_—survive._ )

I narrowed my eyes. Right. That’s... that’s it.

But wait. I couldn’t just thought of escaping from here. Obviously everytime I thought to escape, I dissapeared and appeared on another place. When I thought to get away from spider, I appeared above the forest. Because that time I just want to _get away_ from the spider. And that time free-falling... I thought about how I was going to die, right? Died because falling from _that_ high... yes. So that’s why I appeared almost on the ground.

So, if I want to _escape_ from this clearing... I’m gonna appeared at random location. And how the second after that my life will survived or get unlucky from random encounter....

_Yeah I can’t risk it. I’m not that suicidal._

 

My eyes that wandered over trees stilled.

_Wait. Maybe...?_

Staring deeply on a tree with a particularly big branches, I focused my thought to _get away into that tree_ —

 

.

<Skill Activated: **Teleport** >

.

 

I suddenly standing on the branch.

Blinking rapidly, I toppled over, my hands flailing a moment before success hugging the tree and save me from tumbling down.

Still with my heart thudding loudly, I grinned.

 

_Success!_

 

So that was a skill. And it can be manipulated to be more specific. So I can teleport to human settlement, right?

 

_Okay, think about human. Nearest human in this forest. Maybe a farmer or hunter, usually they’re doing bussiness in the outskirt of forest. So nearest human in my vicinity. Humaaaan_ —

 

.

<Skill Activated: **Teleport** >

.

 

* * *

 

**{STATUS — SELF UPDATE**

**NAME:** (not yet available)

**AGE:** (not yet available) 

**RACE: Human**

**HP/MP :** (not yet available) 

**TITLE(s):** (not yet available) 

**SKILL(s):**

**[Teleport] [Resist Poison Lv.5] [Appraisal Lv.1]**

**UNIQUE SKILL(s):**

**[Infinite Teleport <Grade: Legendary>]**

**EQUIPMENT(s):** (not yet available) 

**WEAPON(s):** (not yet available)  **}**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit rushed, I think, but, meh.


	4. Tutorial 3:[Enter The Prologue]

The first thing that hit me is the smell.

Something copper-y, sickeningly dry, sweet-salty metallic odour I almost gag. Miasma so thick and pungent that smothers my senses and suffocates my breaths. The worst thing is, I can still smell wet soil and rotting trees of forest, the discrepancy of them makes me shudder. I bent down, restraining the urge to vomit. Unfortunately that took me face to face with a piece of severed bloodied hand lying right in front of my feet.

 

_——!!?!!_

 

Leaping backward lightning quick I almost tripping on my own feet, I finally realized the grotesque scene around me. The sources of this nauseating stench.

 

— _This is a slaughter_.

 

Dozen of bodies scattered around, coated in crimson liquid and drenched the ground. Littered with wounds, and not few missing limbs. My eyes frantically flitted from one piece of bloodied limb to other limbs that strewn around that I can see, my heart beating up madly. I gasped quietly, stench quickly filling my nostrils. That was when I give up, and vomitted on the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe because such a shocking scene is too much for me, I almost mistook the... the... _c-corpses_ lying around as human. But after I forcefully calming down, a few of difference registered in my mind. The obvious one, was the grey-green skin colour. The second, the c-corpses only half my size. And then clawed hands, fangs, sharp ears, and bald head.

...yeah.

 

Coincidentally look very alike with fantasy beast ‘Orc’, or maybe ‘Goblin’.

 

...I specifically thought human, though. So why I appeared in this gruesome carnage?

 

_Either the condition failed, or the range widens. But if it was the former, surely the_ [Teleport] _will failed and I still in that clearing. But if it was the latter..._

 

I suppressed my urge to vomit again, and begin searching for ‘hypothetically’ human survivor. Gingerly stepping around puddles of blood, with my hand covering my nose, I hesitate to turn over corpses that pile up. _Definitely_ didn’t want to touch them.

 

_Ah, wait. I have that skill, right?_ [Appraisal]!

 

.

[GOBLIN’S CORPSE]

[GOBLIN’S CORPSE]

[GOBLIN’S CORPSE]

[GOBLIN’S CORPSE]

....

 

I reflexively close my eyes because the infomation just bombarded my mind. Ow.

Maybe because my eyes accidentally wandered over surrounding and [Appraisal] appraised everything my eyes see literally. Ugh. Doing this slow and steady then.

 

* * *

 

 

— _Goblin, Goblin, arrow, Goblin, Goblin, axes, quiver, Goblin, Goblin, Goblin, rusted knife, Goblin, Goblin, Goblin, Goblin, Goblin, Goblin, sword, Goblin, human, Goblin, Goblin, Gob—wait what_ —

Doing a double-take, my head snapped to a mass bodies currently in the outskirt of clearing. Hurry up to them, I use [Appraisal] again. Three goblins, one sword, an arrow, an axe, and one human, with the box written with human almost hidden behind the other that I almost skip it.

 

_It says ‘Human’, so technically he is still alive, right?!_

 

I bend over and throw the goblin’s corpses aside. My eyes widened when the human turned out to be a boy. Certainly a teenager if I judge from some baby fat that still in his cheeks. With some difficulty I hauled him up and dragged him to the outskirt free of corpses. I didn’t forget to drag a considerably weighty sword that lodged in goblin’s stomach previously that I was sure are his. I was panting hard because lugging this plainly heavy sword, but I can’t just leave this obviously good sword. After that I came over to the boy and check him over.

 

Clearly unconscious, and I was a bit worried because a wound in his forehead. His blond hair sticky with dried blood. But I’m more worried with the arrow wound in his right shoulder. I snapped the shaft around the arrowhead so the arrow won’t move around and aggravate the wound. He also have a worrying wound in his torso, and multiple cuts and bruises. His clothes already tattered to begin with so without remorse I tearing them off to be made into a make-shift bandages. Next I check his breath, a bit faint, but still okay. His pulse quickening and slowing randomly, I’m not sure it’s good.

 

With difficulty, I throw his uninjured arm around my shoulder and slowly lift him up with the help of the sword as a temporary cane. The height difference throwing my balance up and I almost falling back, before succeed with leaning him almost over my body and half-sandwich-ing me onto the sword pommel.

 

“Why... are yo...u... so heav...vyy...!”

_What did you eaten?!_

 

Gritting my teeth, with my hands gripping the sword and the boy shaking uncontrollably, I’m trying to catch my breath. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Repeat.

 

Okay. Now what?

 

_Escape, of course. This much blood in the air bound to attracts beasts. I’m suprised they are not here alre—nope, don’t taunt it. Don’t taunt it._

 

Blinking rapidly, I heaved him a bit more comfortably against my shoulder. Gripping both him and the sword firmly, I begin my _focus_ —

 

_Human settlement. Preverably nearest village this boy originated. At least 50 meters before the village’s gate. Nearest village_ —

 

.

<Skill Activated: **Teleport** >

.

 

* * *

 

 

We teleported exactly before the forest outskirt breaks into a dirt path. Sunlights blinded me before I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust the intensity that came to my eyes. The horizon is a dark blue that gradually blends into purple-reddish around the magnificent yellow-red that is sun. Sun already beginning to set, that means it was already five or six hours since I teleported to this forest. And I’m really relieved that I won’t spend the night in the forest after all.

I can see a stronghold 5 meters high. Grey colored with brown double door gate half its height in the center. I saw a few specks that moving between the top stronghold that maybe was the lookouts. There’s two specks in front of either side of the gate that I think was the gatekeeper. Is that the village...?

_Still... so far away.... I... almost... limit...!_

My legs were shaking. My breath already ragged, black spots dancing at the corner of my eyes, and still this patch of road still need to go through before I could faint to my heart content. Shit, argh, why salvation is so close yet so far?

I inhaled slowly, and gradually step forward to the dirt road. I just need to place my foot in front of the other. Yeah, one step at a time. I still have a last bit of stamina. And I just need to going halfway before the lookout saw us.

_But I still... gonna... diee...! ’m gonna... dump this guy...! And dump... this... this fucking... sword... on top him!!_

_..._

_Flopped down... don’t... flopped... don’t flopped... I will crushed... beneath this guy... ‘m gonna... right foot, draaag the sword... left... right... draaag, left..._

_..._

_..._

_Fuck this_ —

 

Between my incoherent thoughts, I hear someone shouts. Strength left me as my legs buckling under our combined weights and my body lurch sideway. I watched blankly as my body toppled over and the guy crushed me beneath him. I don’t even have energy to gasp, just welcome the darkness.

At least now help has arrived.

 

(“— _shit, they’re hurt — bleeding over—“_

_“The lad have — lowly, the wounds—“_

_”—son of—”_

_“hey, lassie — not moving — breathing — just uncons—“_ )

.

.

.

.

.

<Condition(s) Triggered>

<Parameter Created and Activated>

<Skill Obtained>

[ **Basic Language Lv.1** ]

.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:
> 
> The saga of our yet named MC is just started, people! Will she prevail for the trials to comes, or will she just throws her hands up and hide in the forest to become a hermit?!
> 
> Then again, she'd just escaped from the deadly, mysterious, and still unnamed forest....
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> By the way, would my readers help this author with naming things?
> 
> I need western-fantasy sounding name for Kingdoms/towns/village for future chapter.
> 
> Or if you want to donate names for character, please help yourself!
> 
> And lastly, do y'all want some imagined picture for the characters? (Well, there'd just one character for now, but I mean...) This won't happen so soon (and definitely not because I didn't think about their appearance or how I just created a new character 2 hours ago, nope, nope at all)
> 
> If you found wrong grammars or verbs, please let me know. I appreciate it!


End file.
